This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. CELLS AND TISSUES CORE Working Group - Akimbami, Mukaila, Bacanamwo, Methode, Colden, Margaret, Lillard, James, Lo, Woo-Kuen, Patrickson, John, Shaw, Andrew, Yao, Xuebiao I. DESCRIPTION FACS Lab [unreadable]James Lillard, Leader The flow cytometry, FACS, and magnetic-bead cell-sorting core at MSM houses a BD FACS Aria II and Miltenyi Biotec autoMACS Pro Separator. Certified BD- and Miltenyi-trained staff are available for consultation, acquiring data, or sorting cells. The BD FACS Aria is equipped with 488 nm and 633 nm lasers along with filters to simultaneous detect the following fluorophore signatures: Blue A (785/60 nm [unreadable]e.g., PECy7), Blue B (695/40 nm [unreadable]e.g., PECy5.5), Blue C (610/20 nm [unreadable]e.g., PE.TxRd), Blue D (575/26 nm [unreadable]e.g., PE), Blue E (530/30 nm [unreadable] e.g., FITC), Red A (780/60 nm [unreadable] e.g., APC.Cy7), and Red B (660/ 20 nm [unreadable] e.g., APC). The autoMACS Pro Separator performs fully automated multi-sample labeling and separation of various cell types.